


love makes you brand new

by eggsoodeux (restlessoceans)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Feminization, Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Virgin play, Virginity Kink, something fun something for the summertime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlessoceans/pseuds/eggsoodeux
Summary: Baekhyun is groaning to his right, the strap of his tank top slipping down his shoulder, exposing a dusty pink nipple. Kyungsoo doesn’t stare, doesn’t think of putting his mouth on it and tugging at it with his teeth. It’s way too hot for any sort of skin-to-skin contact.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 14
Kudos: 106





	love makes you brand new

**Author's Note:**

> to celebrate the end of a beachless summer, i present to you baeksoo during a heatwave.
> 
> started this back in may, in the middle of the hottest summer i've ever lived through, and tbh i kind of got back to this just so i can pretend as if i've been productive while i've been putting real life on hold. keep in mind that this isn't written for characterization. honestly, the only characterization i went with in this is that baeksoo are in love and crazy about each other. please read the tags for this. the feminization is in no way meant to degrade, and everything is consensual.
> 
> title is from dua lipa's _cool_. i know.

The heat index must be over 37 degrees Celsius today. This is not the sweet feeling of being inside someone, and Kyungsoo should know. It’s by far the hottest day of the year, and by some horrid stroke of luck, the AC won’t turn on. Baekhyun had helped him open all their windows just for a little bit of breeze, but even that is scarce, and what little they get is dry, warm air.

They’re both sitting on the floor, the linoleum tile a small comfort in this heat. Baekhyun had suggested stripping down to their underwear, and Kyungsoo is so overwarm and sweaty that it only took a little bit of nudging before he stripped to his boxers, and wore one of his few, loose tank tops. The two floor fans that they have in the living room are up to their highest setting, each directed at one of them. The overhead ceiling fan is running too, but is of little relief. They would take their stand fans from their room too, if any sort of movement didn’t trigger a new wave of sweat that Kyungsoo cannot source. Sweat springs eternal. 

It’s been almost two hours like this. Kyungsoo cooked some eggs for breakfast, which they had stuffed in between loaves of bread, and chugged down with cold water. He won’t be cooking again soon. Baekhyun is groaning to his right, the strap of his tank top slipping down his shoulder, exposing a dusty pink nipple. Kyungsoo doesn’t stare, doesn’t think of putting his mouth on it and tugging at it with his teeth. It’s way too hot for any sort of skin-to-skin contact.

“I’m hungry,” Baekhyun moans. He’s not, not really, Kyungsoo knows, but boredom naturally translates to Baekhyun wanting something in his mouth. He just decided that it’s food right now. Baekhyun perks up, like a puppy presented with a treat, and says, “We have mangoes in the fridge!”

They do have mangoes in the fridge. They bought some in the farmer’s market yesterday, carabao mangoes that are almost ripe, and they’d put them in the fridge in case they run around with their busy schedules and forget they had fruit. Baekhyun moves to stand, hands heavy on his knees like an old man. He tells Kyungsoo to wait in informal Korean like he’s talking to a pet. Baekhyun’s bare footsteps echo on the tiles, the small gust of refrigerated air seeps into the living room for one sweet, sweet moment. There’s the sound of bottles clinking too, and Baekhyun using the built-in ice dispenser to fill something. That fridge is the fanciest thing they own. Baekhyun has joked in some capacity that Kyungsoo is deterred from leaving in case they get into a squabble over fridge custody.

Baekhyun returns with a flourish, a bowl of mangoes cradled in one arm, a stockpot holding soju, beer and ice tucked under the other. He sits back down, setting both on the floor. Kyungsoo reaches for a mango, fully expecting it to be sliced, but it’s whole. Glancing at the bowl, he finds there aren’t any utensils there to slice the mango open, or to scoop out the meat from the skin. “Baekhyun, there aren’t any utensils.”

Baekhyun glances at the bowl as well. “Oh,” he giggles. “You're right.” They spend a moment staring at each other. Obviously, the next talking point is which of them will stand for the utensils. 

Love is about communication and compromise, so Baekhyun communicates with a pointed gaze at the items that he just brought that it would only be fair that Kyungsoo would be the one to stand this time, while Kyungsoo communicates with his posture and gaze that no, forgetting the utensils was not his mistake, and that some horror movie ghost will have to drag him by the feet to the kitchen for that to happen. Compromise comes in the form of Baekhyun taking the mango from Kyungsoo’s loose palm, using his fingernails to cut through the skin at the tip, and peel the skin in four sections. Like a banana.

Baekhyun turns to him, the banana-mango in his outstretched arm. “Ah, why is my boyfriend so rigid and unimaginative!” Kyungsoo takes the cold fruit, glaring. “Not in bed, of course,” Baekhyun adds with a wink, the cheeky shit.

Baekhyun peels one for himself, and takes a large bite that has juice dripping from his chin down to his shirt. Kyungsoo nibbles on his, careful about the juice, although it still coats the perimeter of his mouth quite a bit. The sweetness of the fruit bursts on his tongue as he sucks on the bone. Juice pools where Kyungsoo is holding the fruit, and some of it spills over the seams of the peel, and runs down his forearm. Kyungsoo hisses, tries catching the trail with his thumb, and brings it to his mouth. He looks up, and locks eyes with Baekhyun’s wide-eyed gaze.

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun starts the sleeve of his tank top slipping again, and Kyungsoo already knows. “Kyungsoo, can I— this mango I got isn’t all the way ripe yet. It made my lips kinda tingly. Kiss it, I mean, me. You should kiss me.” Baekhyun even places two of his fingers on his bottom lip.

Kyungsoo should be flattered, really, that Baekhyun still finds him hot despite feeling like a washed up starfish. But he’s already found the perfect pose to minimize his own limb-to-limb contact, and he’s not about to give it up and increase the number of limbs he has to think about avoiding. “No.”

“Okay, let me scoot— no?” Baekhyun blinks. “What do you mean no?”

“I mean, no kissing,” Kyungsoo replies. “No skinship, Baekhyun, I mean it. I don’t want five more layers of sweat.”

Baekhyun takes a few agitated bites off his mango. He chews as loud as he can to try to get a rise out of Kyungsoo. “So you’re telling me you hate sweating more than you like me, your boyfriend? Of two years.”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo says, before taking another bite of mango to hide his smile. 

* * *

Baekhyun now lies on his back, his head on the floor and perpendicular to Kyungsoo’s hip. Kyungsoo had flicked his forehead earlier in warning, and Baekhyun had whined, “Kyungsoo, I’m not even touching you, see!” He used his pointer and thumb to measure the distance between the top of his head and Kyungsoo’s hip.

The sun is setting, picturesque as it reflects off the river, and it takes most of the oppressive heat away with it. They had gone through most of the alcohol Baekhyun had brought, the only thing left in the stockpot is a quarter full bottle of peach soju, and melted ice that they had used as a wash basin for the mango residue. Kyungsoo is pleasantly full and a little drunk, and his fingers move mindlessly to Baekhyun’s soft hair, petting him softly. His fingers catch on a knot, accidentally pulling at Baekhyun’s scalp, and Kyungsoo opens his mouth, ready to apologize, when Baekhyun moans.

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun whines. The pads of his fingers skate along Kyungsoo’s forearm as he encourages him to close his fist, pull a little harder. “Kyungsoo, I wanna—”

Kyungsoo swallows, entranced. He can’t bother to hide the way he’s staring, not when Baekhyun’s flushed a pretty pink, his mouth slack and inviting, even more so when Baekhyun wets his lips with his tongue. “Okay,” he finds himself saying, scrambling to get supplies from their sofa side table drawers. “Condom?”

“Don’t bother,” Baekhyun says, taking the lube from Kyungsoo’s grasp, uncapping it in a fluid, practiced movement. He pushes his boxers down, kicking it from his ankles with his heel and wastes no time circling his rim with two lubed fingers, then pushing in. The strap of Baekhyun’s tank top has slid completely off his shoulder, down to the elbow now, and Kyungsoo doesn’t try to look away from his chest this time.

“Are you gonna keep staring, or are you gonna put your mouth on it,” Baekhyun teases, his wrist twisting. “C’mon,” he goads, “touch me.”

Not like it’s any hardship for Kyungsoo, his hands moving to grope at Baekhyun’s pecs, while his lips latch on to the thin, sensitive skin of Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun’s pulse is fast under his lips, and Kyungsoo can feel the shape and sound of Baekhyun’s cut out groans. Kyungsoo slides his right hand down to wrap around Baekhyun’s dick, but it’s slapped away by Baekhyun.

“Not there,” Baekhyun says. “I want this to last.”

Kyungsoo let’s his hand drop, choosing to mouth down Baekhyun’s neck. He makes sure to scrape his teeth against Baekhyun’s collarbones, nipping slightly, before showering small kisses across the swell of Baekhyun’s chest. He chances a look at Baekhyun’s face, and Baekhyun’s eyes are shut tight, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as Kyungsoo breathes out just shy of Baekhyun’s nipple. Kyungsoo closes his eyes too, then lets his tongue swirl around the bud. This moment could stretch on forever and Kyungsoo will never tire of it.

Baekhyun releases a breath, and one of his hands gently comes on top of Kyungsoo’s head, pulling slightly so he knows Kyungsoo is paying attention. “Go slow,” Baekhyun whispers, leads Kyungsoo up so they can kiss. The request is nothing out of the ordinary, and Kyungsoo lines himself up, pushing inside in small increments, slowly until the tip is in. The pressure is incredible, and both of them moan— Baekhyun’s a little choked, like the feeling is overwhelming, a little like it— “Hurts, Kyungsoo, please.”

Kyungsoo curls his palm around the curve of Baekhyun’s waist, running his thumb gently across the smooth skin. He’s careful not to move. “Just relax, babe,” he soothes. “Was the prep not enough, do you want me to pull out first or—”

“No, stay,” Baekhyun says, his voice small and a little panicked. “Just— just go slow. Please. It’s my first time.” It dawns on Kyungsoo just what Baekhyun is trying to say. He feels his face heat up, as he fucks in at the words, a little out of it. Baekhyun gasps, and he squirms, his nails digging in on Kyungsoo’s forearms. “Kyungsoo, I said slow—!”

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo mumbles, against Baekhyun’s collarbone. “Sorry, it’s just— you feel so good, Baekhyun-ah.” Kyungsoo noses at the side of Baekhyun’s neck, moving upward to catch Baekhyun’s lips with his, maybe distract him with a mouth over his own, and the movement makes Kyungsoo shift that much deeper into Baekhyun. Baekhyun bites down on Kyungsoo’s lower lip and it stings, before he lets out a wet little sob.

“Baekhyun, baby, you gotta relax,” Kyungsoo murmurs. “It’s gonna feel good, I promise. You have to breathe.”

When Baekhyun breathes in, his chest heaves, and his eyes are bright with unshed tears. “I don’t— I can’t, I prepped but it’s still—” He makes a frustrated noise.

Kyungsoo hums, the image of it still fresh in his mind. “You did that before, without me? Do you think of me when you do it, when you stretch yourself out? You thought of me inside your, your pussy?”

Baekhyun just whines, but he loosens up some. Kyungsoo thrusts shallowly, his hands moving to grope Baekhyun’s ass. “You like that?” Baekhyun just shakes, hand over his mouth, trying to keep in the desperate noises he makes. “You gotta tell me what you like, baby. It’s your first time, gotta make sure it only gets better for you.”

Kyungsoo leans down, keeping the shallow rhythm he’s built up, fluid thrusts that push him in a little more each time. He wraps his lips over Baekhyun’s nipple again, sucking lightly. Kyungsoo flicks his tongue a little mean, knows how Baekhyun gets when he’s this worked up. He doesn’t need to look up to know Baekhyun’s got his fingers in his mouth. He can feel Baekhyun move against him now, his cunt looser now, and Kyungsoo fucks in harder this time, faster too, to hear the high, muffled sounds of Baekhyun taking his dick.

“Want me to tell you what I like, sweetheart? Since you’re so quiet.” Baekhyun isn’t even remotely quiet now, Kyungsoo muses. More like speechless. Baekhyun’s head is thrown back, the flushed line of his neck so pretty, spit coating his chin. “Liked seeing you stretch yourself out, must’ve done it before, huh? You took your fingers so well, but maybe that’s because they’re so slim, right? Love how you go wild when I play with your tits, when I put my mouth on it.” Kyungsoo scrapes the edge of his nail on one to prove a point, and Baekhyun clenches down, cries out. “ _Shit_. Shit, you want it? You’re not loose enough yet.”

“Please, please,” Baekhyun begs, mindless, doesn’t even elaborate, lets his body talk for him. Just his flushed cheeks, the way his eyes are glazed over. Just his slack lips, and his frantic fingers, his long nails digging into the flesh of Kyungsoo’s arms. Kyungsoo moans when he feels the hard line of Baekhyun’s neglected cock brush against his stomach, smearing precome against the skin.

“You’re too tight,” Kyungsoo grinds out. “Your pussy is so hot and tight. Does it feel good? You gotta tell me, tell me how it feels, baby.” Kyungsoo pulls out until just the head of his cock is gripped tight by the wanting heat. Baekhyun whines louder now at the tease. “Is all you’re good for whining, Baekhyun? You’re just gonna whine until I give you more of my cock? Speak up, baby girl, then I’ll give you what you want.”

“‘S too big,” Baekhyun slurs. He doesn’t breathe as much as he takes hiccuping gulps of air. “I want it, Kyungsoo, I want all of it, but it— it’s too big. It won’t fit.”

“Bet it feels big.” He lifts a hand to brush the hair that’s fallen over Baekhyun’s eyes, damp with exertion. “You’re so snug around me, Baekhyun, it’s like you’re sucking me in. You want it that bad? Want it deep even if you’re not ready?” Baekhyun nods and he’s crying now, fat tears that streak across his cheeks. It shouldn’t be so fucking sexy to Kyungsoo; he shouldn’t be harder over this, but he is. He drives in deep, almost all the way in, and it pushes Baekhyun backward, the rug underneath him bunching up around his shoulders. He knows he’s hitting Baekhyun’s prostate with the punched out sobs Baekhyun lets out, the way Baekhyun now has his legs wrapped around Kyungsoo’s waist, hooking them tighter with every thrust in.

They’re both sweating so much that Baekhyun’s legs slip down Kyungsoo’s waist, and he struggles to adjust them every time. Kyungsoo slows down, hooks one of his arms under Baekhyun’s knee. “Let me put your legs over my shoulders?” Baekhyun blinks at him. “It’s gonna be easier.” When Baekhyun nods, he lifts one leg up, then moves to do the other. He waits until Baekhyun’s breathing returns to something normal before he moves again, pushing in like he did at the start, slow until his hips are flush on the back of Baekhyun’s thighs. He keeps them there, places his weight down Baekhyun’s legs, enough so he can peer at Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun is barely breathing, his eyes shut tight, and his face pushed up against his right shoulder.

“Baby,” Kyungsoo whispers, and Baekhyun opens his eyes, bleary. His mouth is open, taking in gasping breaths, and Kyungsoo presses his mouth against Baekhyun’s, slipping his tongue in for a taste. Baekhyun responds in increments, opens up beautifully, lets his cool tongue press against Kyungsoo’s, still tasting of mango and peach soju. Baekhyun’s right hand snakes its way to the back of Kyungsoo’s head, pulling at the short hairs at his nape, keeping Kyungsoo’s mouth off his for only a couple breaths, before pulling him down again. Kyungsoo can stay lost here, tracing the back of Baekhyun’s perfect teeth, his tongue in this wet heat. When Baekhyun squirms, he’s reminded.

Kyungsoo parts their mouths, presses an openmouthed kiss against Baekhyun’s chin. “Sweetheart,” he starts, “you’re perfect. You take me in so well.” Baekhyun blushes prettily at the words. “Can I move now, baby? Can you take it?”

Baekhyun uses Kyungsoo’s shoulders for leverage to push himself up and down Kyungsoo’s cock experimentally. Kyungsoo fists the carpet in his hands in an effort to stay still. When Baekhyun is satisfied with the easy glide of Kyungsoo in him, he brings Kyungsoo’s face close to his again, breathes an affirmative.

Kyungsoo moves, a slow in and out, careful with Baekhyun’s sensitive hole. He tracks Baekhyun’s pleasure through his breaths, through the sounds that get caught in his throat as he sucks marks onto Baekhyun’s neck. “Love you,” he says against the pale column of Baekhyun’s neck. “Love you so much.”

He braces his weight on one arm, his forearm straight on the carpet, and lets his right hand wander to Baekhyun’s ear. Then down his cheek and to Baekhyun’s lips, a question as he taps on them once, and Baekhyun lets two fingers slide into his mouth, easy as anything. Baekhyun sucks on them gently, allows Kyungsoo to thrust shallowly into the wet cavern of his mouth before popping his mouth off. Kyungsoo’s getting close, feels the heat build up slowly at the pit of his stomach, so he brings his damp fingers to Baekhyun’s nipple, pinching a little, and Baekhyun seizes tight beneath him as his release takes him by surprise. 

It takes Kyungsoo very little to get there himself, after Baekhyun comes down and crashes their lips together, urging Kyungsoo to come in him, the words muffled between them. When Kyungsoo pulls out, Baekhyun winces slightly, and Kyungsoo’s eyes are drawn to Baekhyhun’s hole, puffy, pink and slick, slicker when Kyungsoo’s come trails out of him. Kyungsoo runs his hands down Baekhyun’s bent knee towards his thigh, his fingers itching to scoop up what’s trickling out and push it back in.

“If you’re not gonna eat it out of me, don’t even think of putting a finger in there,” Baekhyun warns, laughing breathlessly. “Damn.”

Kyungsoo chuckles, moving to lay sideways beside Baekhyun. He props his head under his right arm, letting his left hand lay atop Baekhyun’s collarbones, fingers tracing the sharp jut of it. “Your first time, Baekhyun, really?”

Baekhyun laughs, his shoulders rising. “Your dick feels brand new every time, what can I say? Your face got so red, by the way. I should’ve gotten a picture.”

“Brat.” Kyungsoo kisses Baekhyun’s cheek, and Baekhyun makes a happy little sound. He finds his boxers on the floor, grateful that it’s quite near, and pulls them on. “Let me get something to clean you up.”

Baekhyun grabs Kyungsoo’s wrist, body still a bit limp. “Let’s shower together, Kyungsoo-yah,” he says, batting his eyelashes. “Cool down, y’know? Gotta help me up though, I can’t feel my legs.”

Kyungsoo smirks, and Baekhyun colors again, a light pink across his nose. “Take responsibility, you might’ve gotten your girl pregnant on her first time!” Kyungsoo’s knees buckle a little bit, flustered, and Baekhyun cackles as a soft breeze blows past their balcony door.

**Author's Note:**

> [god](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EXvZlIpXQAAjq5K?format=jpg&name=large)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/eggsoodeux) | [other exo fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlessoceans/works?fandom_id=550814)


End file.
